Sleeping Arrangements
by KatherineAbby
Summary: With a crowded Appa and nine very sleepy kids, arrangements have to be made. Zutara one shot with a cool ending. YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Arrangements

**Sleeping Arrangements**

By: PinkAbby984 (was once Abby1313)

Summary: With a crowded Appa and nine very sleepy kids, arrangements have to be made. Zutara one shot. YAY!

_**A/N- this was made pretty fast, so forgive me. And, no, Katara is NOT crazy. Her conscious is talking to her, okay? That's not weird. Read to the end for a SURPRISE!**_

**Teo rubbed his eyes** with a stifled yawn. "Katara, I'm tired," he groaned.

The waterbender turned to him with a soft smile. "I know, Teo. We should be landing soon, okay?"

The boy nodded wearily, his blinks getting slower and slower. Just then, Aang twisted from his position to speak to the crowd on the saddle of Appa. Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Teo, Haru, and The Duke all sat behind him, a nice size for a small space. Zuko was squished into the corner, with Toph and Sokka on either side. Toph was practically on his lap, and she was running her fingers over Zuko's knife. By Sokka was Suki and she was leaned on his shoulder, slumbering peacefully. Katara flanked her, then Teo and Haru. The Duke was on his knees while talking reverently with Haru. After The Duke was Toph and the cycle repeated itself. And one more thing...

They were all shoulder-to-shoulder and very unhappy. And tired. And temperamental. Any minute now, someone was going to make a comment and the whole place would explode. Aang sighed. It would probably be Zuko or Katara.

He couldn't believe he was going to say this. He took a long, deep breath, then announced. "Guys... um... we aren't going to land tonight."

The saddle erupted in shouts and whines and complaints from everybody, especially Katara must have been suffering from permanent PMS lately. Finally, Sokka's voice became louder than everyone else's. "Why?!"

"I'm not seeing any clearings and it's going to get dark. Appa's still strong enough to get us through the night. Come on, you guys. We can figure this out." Aang sighed and let Appa fly alone. He slipped in-between Katara and Teo while folding his hands in his lap. "Can't you all just sleep in the saddle. I do it almost ever night."

Haru pulled a hand through his hair. "Yes, but you don't have eight other people."

"True, but it shouldn't be that hard."

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

He lied. It was hard. Everyone must have grown six inches since they had last slept in the saddle. This person didn't want to sleep by that person, oh especially Katara when Aang mentioned lying next to Zuko.

"Why would I do that?!" she had exclaimed. Aang looked to Zuko and saw a little but of hurt in his eyes.

"You're going to."

"Since when did I take orders form you?!" she snapped, her pitch nearing all-out mad.

"Since I became the Avatar." When had he started using this tone with her? His voice was hard as he continued. "Now, you go there, and Zuko you go right next to her. It's only for a couple hours. Do you want to sleep or not?"

Zuko crawled over a few people and laid down on his back. Toph, without even looking to Aang, flopped down next to him. Zuko turned on his side, away from Katara, to give her room She fearlessly dug into his pockets and found the knife again. "What does it say, Sparky?"

Katara was fuming at Aang's sudden forcefulness. Why was he being so rude lately? She scooted as far as she could away from Zuko. Sokka turned with an angry look in his eyes. "Excuse me?"

She huffed and inched a little bit closer to her traitor. She caught wind of his conversation as the crowd around her calmed down, being content and just plain tired. Toph was complaining about the cold, and as she said the words, Katara shivered. Her friend was right; it was freezing. Zuko let out a slight grunt and Katara realized that Toph was cuddling up to him.

She sighed suddenly, Toph did. A heat was radiating off Zuko now. Katara mentally slapped herself before she could panic. Firebender. Toph murmured a thanks.

As the night went on, Zuko never slept. Toph was snoring lightly across his body, and Katara found herself very close to Zuko suddenly, and she realized she'd fell asleep and unconsciously scooted closer to Zuko. She started to climb back, but found she was entirely too cold when she did.

"Are you cold?" he asked. He turned over to face her, their noses about five inches apart. His eyes were glowing in the night, as piercing as a cat's. She shook her head defiantly. He shrugged, and another wave of heat fell over her. She tried not to respond, but found herself sighing.

The corners of Zuko's mouth lifted, a small, warm smile. "Suit yourself."

She expected the warmth to die, but it came steadily for the next half hour. She found herself getting closer and closer without thinking. Finally, she tapped his shoulder. His eyes popped open. She knew he hadn't been sleeping because his breath never slowed, and he looked alert enough.

"I am cold," she admitted.

Zuko grinned. Katara cuddled up to his chest and when the warmth was too much for one side than her other, she grabbed Zuko's wrist and laid it across her waist. He started breathing onto her neck in hot spurts, the heat making her icy heart melt a little more. She never knew he could be this nice.

While she told herself that repeatedly, she found her hand enclosing over his. She felt his breath, now only lukewarm, stop on the nape of her neck. She grinned mischievously, wondering where this was all coming from. Why was she plastered to Zuko, holding his hand, enjoying his warmth? She kept telling herself it was because he was keeping her from freezing to death. It was strictly life and death.

_I'll be dead if I'm away from him._ She almost gasped at her own thoughts. What? Is she going crazy? Did the heat give her a fever?

Her conscious popped up, always coming at the worst times. She rebuked it. _It's ZUKO!_

_He's warm... and handsome... and nice._

_It's ZUKO!_

_And he's been nothing but kind to you since he's joined._

_It's ZUKO!_

_He's blushing. You can't see it in the dark, but it's there._

_It's ZU-... he's blushing?_

Her conscious giggled inside her head. _Yes, he is. He's as red as a tomato, Katara. You're holding his hand for Agni's sake._

_But, it's just to keep my hand warm._

_Yes, of course. You keep telling yourself that, dear. He's just keeping you warm. Not being nice, not blushing because you're holding his hand, and that he has no feelings for you._

_Feelings? All Zuko feels is hate and anger. He's the Fire Lord's SON!_

_Was. He WAS the Fire Lord's son. _

Katara rolled her eyes. _Nonetheless, he's dangerous, and I have no clue why I'm lying here._

She wanted to pull away, but then again, she didn't. Her conscious was fighting her, battling inside her heart. She finally found some strength to rip her hand from his and scoot into Sokka's back. She ignored his protest and gripped her cotton dress in pure disbelief. She didn't like Zuko.

And he didn't like her.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

The morning sun shone on her face, waking her up. She saw Zuko's dozing face first, his eyes closed, his face wonderfully peaceful. He had half rolled over and now Toph had an arm outstretched over his torso. She was awake, but she was trying to find the stupid knife again.

"Have a nice sleep, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked softly while prodding Zuko's calf.

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"Did you feel Zuko blushing all night? He was so jittery. I couldn't sleep a wink."

"I'm sorry."

"What, you didn't do anything."

"Never mind. Are we the only one's awake?"

Toph had moved up to Zuko's pockets. She grinned. "Nope. He's awake now."

Zuko's eyes fluttered and he snatched Toph's hand. He found the knife in his opposite pocket and handed it to her. She smiled triumphantly and started running her fingers over the words.

He looked to her and he blinked. "Hi."

She felt her cheeks light up on fire and she ducked her head. "Hi."

And now you get to choose how it ends (because I'm too lazy to find out)! YAYAYAY!

A) Katara launches herself onto Zuko and they kiss

B) They keep up their little blushing moments until _finally_ something happens

C) Nothing at all proceeds and Katara dies with Aang as her husband (gag)

D) Another night of SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS! (this one is my fav, because I could have some funnnnnn)

E) Leave it as it is

Yes, choose quickly. Actually, you have **eight days** before I return from Florida. Also, if you want, you can make up your own ending and send me it. PLEASE DON'T POST IT UNTIL I'VE SEEN IT!

Thanks guys! Review with your choice!  

XOXO, abby


	2. Chapter 2 Finally

Sleeping Arrangements- Chapter Two

**Sleeping Arrangements- Chapter Two**

The next day was... awkward to say the least. Every single look, nudge, bump, and spoken word made blushes jump to Zuko and Katara's cheeks. They were farthest away from each other at lunch (nothing out of the ordinary for the gang to see), and every other second one's eyes were on the other. When their gazes caught, they both jerked their eyes away and acted as if nothing happened. The awkward-ness didn't stop there.

Aang was firebending in front of Zuko, his shirt off. He spun in a circle, fire spilling from his hands and feet, and then landed lightly. Katara watched from the stream she was practicing with, and something made her look twice. Zuko's shirt was off too. She felt herself get a little woozy, and grinned. Her water dropped from her grip. The splash caused Zuko to turn around, unaware of her presence, and their eyes found each other's.

Two seconds later, it was broken.

Now, Katara was happy to be able to sleep in her own bed. Well, her own sleeping bag by the fire. Nonetheless, it was home to her, and it was comfortable.

Not like sleeping next to Zuko's warm body _wasn't_ comfortable...

She shook her head and started to lie down when Aang burst in. "Azula. She's coming in a few hours! Toph can feel her miles away because of the huge army she has. We _have_ to leave_. Now."_

Katara gasped, understood, and quickly threw her belongings into a small bag. When she rushed outside to jump on Appa, she ran straight into the chest she'd seen bare only a couple hours ago. Zuko stepped back, his good ear turning a handsome shade of pink. Silently, he made a gesture that said, 'Ladies first' then followed her.

Now, it was happening all over again.

She was pressed up against Zuko's frame, his arm on his side, the other under his head. Toph was sitting on his hip, whispering to him. He nodded once or twice until Toph breathed in anger.

Katara sat up, "What?"

"Sparky fell asleep while I was talking to him!" she accused with a finger. But, very unlike her character, she slid off his side and laid down, not waking him up noisily. She snuggled up to his back and started to fall asleep.

"Is she gone?"

The voice startled me and she looked up to see Zuko's eyes and nothing else. He repeated the question when she looked confused.

"Weren't you just asleep?" She asked, not answering his question.

"Nope. You get practice on pretending you're asleep when Azula's your sister. She didn't even suspect I was awake." He smiled his trademark grin and then readjusted his position.

Without thinking, she said matter-of-factly, "I'm cold."

He lifted his arm up and she cuddled into his chest, letting his arm fall down over her waist. He breathed in slowly, then exhaled onto the nape of her neck. She shivered.

Shivered? Out of disgust? No, out of pleasure. He was making her think very bad thoughts, and it wasn't like her at all. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to think of other things. Her father... how was he? She bet the jails in the Fire Nation were terrible. Did he miss her and Sokka? Did they treat his wounds? Her mother... she missed her horribly. She wanted to hug her and kiss her cheek and talk about anything. Unconsciously, she grabbed Zuko's hand again and held it close her face. The tears covered it and he didn't move.

Was Suki alright? Sokka told her that Azula held her in a prison. Was she alive? How was Sokka dealing with it? How was Toph dealing with the fact that her crush was in love with another girl?

Would they win the war? Would anyone die from her group? She thought about the innocent boys beside her, the ones who were barely Aang's age, and the tears came again. She clutched Zuko's hand as tight as she could.

"Katara? Are you okay?" a husky voice asked, barely above hearing level. It was Zuko.

She opened her eyes and saw his water-logged hand and felt her puffy cheeks. Oh no, she hadn't cried... had she? Slowly, without moving Zuko's warm arm from her body, she turned around. His face was concerned and slightly knowing. She wiped some of her tears and mumbled, "I was thinking about my mom, and the war."

"It's okay. We'll win. Ozai can be ruthless, but he isn't undefeatable."

She nodded, but the liquid spilled over again onto her cheek.

Then, the weird thing happened: Zuko reached up, placed his hand on her face, and slowly wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry..." he whispered.

She hiccupped and leaned into his touch.

Two seconds later, she realized that she was enjoying his hand on her face, and he realized he had dried her tears and they jumped back. His eyes were wary, her's confused.

And another two seconds later, her lips were on his.

He went rigid under her touch and kept his eyes wide open in shock. Of all people, _Katara_ was kissing him. The same girl who he'd betrayed, tied to a tree, and threatened. The same girl who had lashed out at him when he surrendered, who kicked his butt on a frozen palace, and said every unimaginable horrible thing about him.

And the worst part was... he was _enjoying _it. He relaxed and found her hair, threading his fingers in the chocolate waves. She gripped his shoulders and pressed harder onto his scorching lips. Her heart thumped unevenly at the thought of what she was doing, but the sparrow in her stomach leaped for joy.

And they never ever complained again when Aang made sleeping arrangements.

Fin


End file.
